


Stuck Upstate

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied Slash, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal get shot by a sniper while stuck in a snowstorm in a rural area on New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Upstate

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Happy New Year!**   
> 

Peter peered out the windshield and saw nothing but snow flying towards him. Neal squinted and asked, "Can you see anything at all? I can't even tell where the road is."

"I know, but I have to get home. It's New Years Eve tonight. Anyway, there's no place to stop here," Peter replied. "We're only about an hour away. We have to keep going. It will only be worse by tomorrow."

They were on their way back from checking out a lead in upstate New York. The road they were on was deserted, surrounded by farm country. Suddenly the wind blew, the car fishtailed, and Peter lost control of the car. It spun around and skidded to a stop in a snowbank by the side of the road.

Neal had his hands up in front of his face. He cried out, "Whoa! Peter, what are we going to do now? We're really not dressed for this weather."

Peter swore, "Goddammit. I can't believe this. Maybe we can push the car back up onto the road."

Neal tried to open his door and pointed out that it wouldn't even open. He complained, "I can't even get out on this side."

Peter opened his door and freezing wind and snow blew into the car. He closed it quickly and said, "Maybe we're better off staying warm here in the car. I have about a quarter of a tank of gas. Someone will probably drive by. I'll put on the emergency lights."

Neal was fingering his cell phone. He noted, "I can't even get any service out here. Can you?"

Peter fished out his phone and tried."Nope. Nothing."

Neal sighed and then grinned at Peter, "Well, we might as well make ourselves comfortable. Let's get in the back seat and cuddle up."

Peter chuckled, "You would think of that! I guess it couldn't hurt to use our body heat to keep each other warm."

"Or maybe even hot!" joked Neal. "Seriously, isn't it dangerous to leave the engine running with the windows closed?"

"Well, not usually in a new model well maintained car like this, but I'll crack a window open just in case. I should really go out and be sure the tailpipe is clear of snow. I can try to push us out at the same time."

Peter struggled out of the car and Neal slid over to the driver's side. They tried rocking the car without success. Neal got out and helped to push from the driver's door, but it was useless.

Peter came back and sighed, "Let's get back in the car and stay warm. This car is not going anywhere. I cleared the tailpipe. We'll just have to wait for somebody to come by."

They shook the snow off their coats and shoes and ducked back into the warm car. Neal looked worried. He wondered, "Peter, what if nobody comes by? Can we stay here all night?"

"I think so. What we should probably do is turn the car off and then just restart it to heat it up again when it gets too cold," Peter decided.

With the car off, they became very cold again in about fifteen minutes. Peter restarted the engine. Neal asked, "Doesn't it take more gas to start the engine up than just to leave it running?"

Peter smiled, "No, that's a myth, especially with recent model cars. I have a blanket in the trunk. I can access it from the back seat and then we can huddle under it."

"Mmm, that feels better," Neal said appreciatively. "I don't mind cuddling up either, but we're not sharing much body heat through these heavy coats."

"True," conceded Peter. "Let's unzip them and see if we can layer them to wrap a double layer around both of us."

They squirmed and wiggled and shifted around until they were pressed together with both coats wrapped around their chests and the blanket snugged around their legs. Neal rested his head on Peter's chest and looked at his watch.

He wondered, "We've already been out here over an hour and it's starting to get dark. Do you think Elizabeth will get worried enough to send someone out to find us?"

"I'm not sure she knows where we are," mused Peter. "Anyway, they'd probably wait until it stops snowing to start to look for us."

"That could be tomorrow the way it's snowing. We may be in for a very cold New Year's Eve," Neal pointed out.

"Mmm, yeah. I think we should probably assume we're going to have to spend the night here, Neal," Peter admitted.

Neal teased, "Wish we had some rum to help keep us warm anyway."

Peter grinned, "Well, there's a case of champagne in the trunk, if we can get to it. I think I'll have to go outside to get it if we want it."

Neal suggested, "Well, maybe you should do that now so we'll have it just in case."

"Alright," Peter sighed. He struggled into his coat again and climbed out of the car. He came right back pushing the box in ahead of himself. He restarted the engine to warm up the car again.

Neal joked, "I hope you have a corkscrew." Peter produced a Swiss Army knife with a corkscrew attachment.

"We need to just sip this," he warned. "We can't afford to get drunk in these conditions.

"Of course not," Neal smiled. "I don't suppose you have any glasses in the car."

Peter pointed to the styrofoam cups they'd used for coffee earlier. He said, "I really wish we had some hot coffee to put in these cups, but they'll have to serve as champagne glasses."

"VerY elegant," Neal laughed. "Well, I'm thirsty. Let's open a bottle and have a little."

Peter uncorked a bottle and poured some into the paper cups. He handed one to Neal and then toasted, "To a speedy rescue!"

Neal added, "Or surviving the night, whichever comes first." 

The windshield was covered with snow and it was getting dark outside. Peter turned on the lights inside the car so they could be seen if anyone passed by. That was looking more and more unlikely, though.

Peter mourned, "Aw, I promised El I'd be there tonight. This will be the third New Years Eve in a row that I've missed. Something always seem to happen to interfere with our plans. I wish I could at least let her know where we are."

Neal sympathized. They were cuddled under the coats and blanket again and he gave Peter a little kiss on his cheek. "New Years Eve hasn't always been a great time for me either. In fact, one year, I believe I was hiding from you."

"We almost had you that time," Peter remembered. He sipped his champagne and tightened his arm around Neal's shoulders. "I'm glad I finally got you. It was worth the chase."

"I'm not sure how sorry I am that you got me," Neal confessed. "I could have done without prison, but I would never have had you."

Peter looked at him lovingly and kissed him deeply on the lips. They sipped a little more champagne and then began to makeout with passion.

Neal purred, "Mmm, I feel nice and warm now. Told you that would help."

Peter looked up and exclaimed, "Wait, I think I see headlights. Maybe it's a snowplow or a 4 wheel drive. I'm going to get out and try to wave it down."

Neal watched out the window as a large black SUV slowed down. To his horror, he heard the sound of gunfire and saw Peter fall to the ground. Neal ducked as a shotgun blast hit the shatterproof glass of the driver's window.

The SUV skidded off and Neal dashed out of the car to Peter, who was lying in the snow clutching his right leg. Neal shouted, "Peter, how bad were you hit? Can you get up?"

Peter grimaced and nodded, "Give me a hand. I think I can. He nearly missed me, but I've got some buckshot in my thigh."

Neal assisted Peter back inside the car and laid him across the seats. He closed and locked the door and grabbed some file folders to cover the damaged window. Peter groaned and Neal secured the blanket around him.

Neal asked, "What the hell was that? Who was that and why did they shoot at us?"

"Assholes," Peter replied wryly. "Not all of the residents of New York are good citizens. I think they were probably just random thrill seekers though, probably drunk. I don't see how they could have known who we are. You can't even see the license plate in this snow."

"Hell, they could barely see you. Maybe that's why they missed. Peter, do you think they'll be back?" Neal worried.

"That's doubtful," Peter surmised. "They'll probably just keep on going. Unless they get stopped for something else, it's pretty unlikely they'll be caught."

Neal sighed, "Just when we thought things couldn't get worse. Now what are we going to do?"

"Same as before," Peter grunted. "Huddle together and try to keep warm until daylight and some real help arrives."

"I just hope you're right about them not coming back," Neal said. He started the car to run the heater again and suggested. "Come on, let's try to move you into the back seat while you're still too shocked to feel the pain. That thing's gonna hurt like crazy pretty soon."

They awkwardly maneuvered Peter into the back seat and Neal wrapped him up in his coat and the blanket. They could feel the cold air leaking in through the cracked car window. Peter started to shiver and Neal pulled the covers tighter around him.

He offered him some champagne straight from the bottle, pointing out, "You're in shock now, Peter. You've got to stay with me while I check out your wound."

Neal exposed Peter's leg and ripped the hole in the pants wider so he could examine the damage to Peter's thigh. He pressed his handkerchief over the wound and grabbed a first aid kit he found in the glove compartment. 

After he dressed the wound, he positioned himself over Peter's body to try to warm him up. He heard an engine coming from the other direction and eagerly looked out for lights. "My turn to play flag man," he told Peter lightly.

Peter warned, "Be careful, Neal. It could be the same guys coming back for another shot."

Neal exited the driver's door and kept low until he could see the car. To his dismay, it was a large black SUV. Just as he decided to return to the safety of the car, he heard the blast and felt something hit his left shoulder.

Neal scrambled into the car and slammed the door shut, but the SUV had already gone by. He grabbed his arm and groaned, "Great. Now we're both hit."

Peter sat up, propelled by adrenaline and used the first aid kit to apply a bandage to Neal's wound. He turned the engine off and said grimly, "Come on, Buddy. Let's be sure the doors are locked."

He put some file folders on the floor of the car for insulation and laid the blanket on them. The two men wedged themselves on the floor between the front and back seats and pulled their coats over them. Neal snagged the champagne bottle and took a swig.

He offered one to Peter who gratefully took a drink. Neal laughed, "Well, neither of us expected to spend New Years Eve this way!"

Peter said glumly, "I just hope we survive this night to see the New Year."

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

Back at home, Elizabeth took a luxurious bath and laid out the clothing she and Peter were going to wear to the Mayor's party that evening. She had splurged for the occasion on a sleek black gown with hand sewn sequins over the bodice and she was excited to look sexy for Peter on New Years Eve.

As it began to snow and get dark, she hoped Peter wouldn't get in too late. He had promised he would be there with her this year for a change. She was counting on his word that nothing would interfere this year.

Elizabeth was surprised to hear the doorbell ring and hurried to see who it was. She was even more surprised to find Mozzie on her doorstep. 

She opened the door and Mozzie strolled in dressed in a tuxedo. He was carrying a covered plate in one hand and a bottle in the other. He greeted her, "Happy New Years Eve, Mrs. Suit. I brought you a plate of my world famous foie gras and some vintage French Champagne."

"Oh, thank you, Mozzie. Peter and I are invited to the Mayor's party overlooking Times Square tonight. I was just getting ready," Elizabeth told him.

"I take it you've heard from the Suit then?" Mozzie questioned anxiously.

"Well, no, not since this morning, but he promised he'd be here. Why? Have you heard something?" she worried.

"No, not exactly. There are some reports of a bad snowstorm upstate. I was expecting Neal to let me know what time he'd be back. We have some plans for the evening, too," Mozzie explained.

"And he hasn't called you? Do you think the snow has delayed them, Mozzie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think it's possible. Driving can be treacherous out on those country roads when the snow piles up. Visibility may be bad, too," Mozzie guessed.

Elizabeth looked distressed. "Oh, I know Peter would have been determined to try to get home, but I'm sure he would call me if anything had gone wrong."

Mozzie reminded, "If he could. Cell service can be spotty out there, especially in bad weather."

"Oh no," denied Elizabeth. "I hope nothing has happened, but Peter is an excellent driver in snow. I'm sure they are on their way home. They might just have been slowed down a little. They'll be here soon."

Mozzie smiled and offered brightly, "Some pâté while we wait? And we can open this bottle of bubbly, too."

Elizabeth demurred, "Oh Mozzie, you don't have to stay. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll call you as soon as I hear something."

"No, I'm staying right here with you until we know they are all right," vowed Mozzie, already taking the top off the plate of pâté and looking around for a corkscrew.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth got out some crackers and a couple of glasses to pour the champagne into. Mozzie eagerly dipped a cracker into his pâté and raised his glass in a toast, "To their safe and timely return and a Happy New Year."

Elizabeth joined him agreeing, "From your lips to God's ear. Oh God, Mozzie, I hope they're okay. Peter promised me nothing would keep him away this year."

"If you want to go ahead and go to the Mayor's party, I'll stay here and keep watch for them," offered Mozzie.

"Oh no, I wouldn't go without Peter," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Maybe I'll just go upstairs and finish getting dressed, though, just so I'll be ready when he gets here. It won't take Peter long to change into his tux.

When she came back downstairs, Mozzie gave a low whistle and smiled, "You look divine, Elizabeth, er, Mrs. Suit."

He had turned on the television news and they both listened as the anchor intoned, _"There is a major snowstorm blanketing upstate New York this evening. Over eight inches of the white stuff have already fallen and it is still coming down. No relief is expected until morning."_

Elizabeth frowned and looked at her watch. She decided, "I'm just going to try to call Peter again and check on him."

When she got no response, she asked Mozzie nervously, "Why don't you try to call Neal?"

He calmly obliged her with the same result, no answer. They looked at each other with visible concern.

Elizabeth asked, "Do you think I should call someone to go out and look for them? I mean, just in case something happened?"

Mozzie shook his head, "I think we should wait a little longer. No use getting the system involved unless we have to. Maybe they're just running late because of the weather. He offered, "More champagne?"

Elizabeth accepted distractedly and concurred, "I guess you're right. Peter wouldn't want me to panic. He'd be embarrassed if he didn't really need help."

Mozzie asked, "What time does your party start? Will it be okay if you are fashionably late for it?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I suppose so. It officially starts at nine, but it's a large party. I think we could probably get there anytime before ten or so, maybe even eleven, and no one would care."

Mozzie suggested, "Then why don't we just relax and wait to see if they show up. They're probably just delayed by the weather."

Elizabeth held out her glass and said, "In that case, would you please pour some more champagne for me? Maybe it'll help keep me calm. Let's keep checking the news, too."

Mozzie obliged, "Of course. We just need to be patient. I'm sure they're doing everything they can to get here."

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

Conditions had worsened out on the road. Neal was pretty sure no one could see them even if anyone did come by. He climbed up in the front and started the car to run the heater again. He glanced at the gas gauge and figured they had less than a quarter of a tank of gas left to last them until morning.

Peter was shivering violently and Neal was worried. His own arm hurt but he was far more concerned about Peter's leg, which was a more severe injury. He climbed on top of Peter and held him, vigorously rubbing his arms.

"Peter? How're you doing, Buddy? Are you still with me?" Neal asked. "We're probably stuck here till morning."

Peter nodded weakly. He said urgently, "Neal, take my gun and keep it where you can get it just in case the shooter returns."

"Okay," Neal agreed, "but I really don't think that is likely. The snow is even worse now than it was earlier and it's really dark out there now."

"He had 4 wheel drive," Peter pointed out. Neal asked, "Do you really think someone wants to kill us, Peter?"

"Well, someone sure as hell took a couple of shots at us," Peter reminded him. "Keep the gun handy, just in case. Okay?"

"Sure," Neal reassured him. "Now I'm going to open another bottle of champagne. I wish we had something to eat to go with it."

Peter winced, "I'm missing New Years Eve. We were supposed to go to a party with the Mayor and watch them lower the ball in Times Square. I promised El nothing would happen this year."

Neal saw the tears in Peter's eyes. He kissed his lips softly and murmured, "You couldn't help it, Peter. Elizabeth will understand."

"I know she will, but I'm still sorry," mourned Peter. Neal brushed the hair off Peter's forehead and smiled at him gently. "I know. I am, too."

Peter kissed Neal gratefully and said sincerely, "Thanks for understanding. I'll take a little of that champagne now."

Neal obliged him and drank a little himself. It occurred to him that they should turn the car radio on to try to get some news. He painfully climbed back in front and fiddled with the dials until he found a station.

 _"This is a good night to stay home and off the roads, folks,"_ the announcer began. _"Some of the roads upstate have been closed until the snow plows can get to them in the morning. Tonight they are buried under ten inches of snow and it's still coming down."_

Peter groaned, "Tell us something we don't already know. Wonder how much snow we're actually gonna get?"

Neal shushed him as the voice on the radio continued, _"On a distressing note, the police caution that they have had some reports of a couple of joy riders in a large black 4 wheel drive vehicle taking pot shots at stranded motorists on US Highway 9. It is unclear what motive they have or just how many incidents have occurred. Police are urging anyone stranded on the roadways tonight to use extreme caution and attempt to take cover if approached by strangers until they can verify their identity."_

Peter exclaimed, "Son of a bitch, Neal. We're not the only victims. These guys must be psychopathic snipers."

The audio voice was joined by another saying, _"Isn't it just unbelievable that anyone could be so cruel, and especially at this time of year."_

Neal turned the radio off and added, "Fuck, at any time of year! It's unbelievable, all right."

Peter asked, "Why'd you turn it off, Neal? Maybe we'll hear something useful."

Neal explained, "I need to turn the car off again. We can listen some more later to see if there are any updates."

Peter sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Neal. I feel so useless. My leg hurts like crazy."

Neal rifled through the glove compartment and found a bottle of Advil. He gave a couple to Peter with a sip of champagne. He was too cold and nervous to be bothered much by the pain in his arm, but he took some Advil anyway.

Neal climbed back to lie with Peter again. He put his arms around him and pressed their bodies together. He began to nuzzle Peter's neck and face to comfort him. Peter laughed as he felt Neal becoming hard against him, "You gotta be kidding me, Buddy. You're incorrigible."

"I'm just being friendly," Neal giggled. "Trying to keep us warm, you know. Is it working?"

"Yeah, it's working," Peter admitted. "I don't know if it's you or the Advil or the champagne or all of the above, but I feel a little better."

Neal suggested, "Why don't you rest a little while, Peter? I'll stay awake and turn the car back on when it gets too cold."

Peter objected weakly, "That's not really fair," but he was already nodding off. Neal continued to hold him tightly and rubbed his face against Peter's soft hair. He gently massaged his arms to generate a little more warmth.

In a little while, Neal began shivering so he climbed back up front to turn the car back on. He froze in place as he saw headlights coming toward them on the road. He reached behind him and retrieved Peter's gun.

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

Mozzie and Elizabeth had drunk enough champagne to be a little tipsy. El was feeling sad and Mozzie was trying to cheer her up when the report came on the television news about the snipers shooting stranded motorists.

Elizabeth cried out, "Oh no, Mozzie! What if Peter and Neal have been shot?"

Mozzie told her, "It seems unlikely, but, if it will make you feel better, why don't you go ahead and call one of Suit's buddies at the FBI? Maybe they'll know something."

Elizabeth worried, "I don't even know who to call. It's New Years Eve, after all. Maybe I should try Reese Hughes. Do you think he would mind!"

Mozzie put a friendly arm around her shoulders and said, "I doubt it. You have a right to be concerned. And after all, you're a taxpayer like anyone else."

Elizabeth leaned against him and confessed, "Mozz, I'm so scared. What if something has happened to them?"

"Go ahead and call the head suit," Mozzie said kindly. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"Okay," snuffled El as she retrieved her phone and found the number.

Elizabeth listened to Hughes's answer message dispiritedly. She left a brief message saying she was afraid that Peter may have been trapped on the road by the snowstorm and she was even more worried by the reports of snipers shooting at motorists stalled on the roadways.

Mozzie suggested, "Maybe try someone else? What about Jones? I'm sure he'll help if he can."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, I'll try Clinton. I'd hate to call Diana on a night like this."

Mozzie snickered, "That lady suit is tougher than any ten men I know, but I agree. Try Jones first."

Jones answered after a couple of rings. There was a lot of crowd noise in the background. He asked, "What's up, Elizabeth? Happy New Year."

Elizabeth responded, "Happy New Year. Oh Clinton, I'm sorry to bother you tonight. Sounds like you're at a party."

"No, just a bar. What's the matter, Elizabeth? You sound upset. Has something happened to Peter?" Jones worried.

"Yes, well, oh Clinton, I just don't know, but I'm so worried. He promised to be home in time to go to a party with me tonight, but he didn't make it and I can't reach him by phone. I'm afraid he's stuck in the snow on the road home and there are reports of a sniper preying on stranded drivers," El explained as clearly as she could.

"Okay. Why don't I come over there and we'll talk about it. I'll need all the information you can give me," offered Jones. "I'll stop and pick up a 4 wheel drive vehicle from the bureau motor pool in case I need to go search for him."

Elizabeth sighed, "Oh thank you so much. I'm so worried. I know he'd be here if he could be."

"I'm sure he would be," chuckled Jones. "Don't worry too much, though. Peter knows how to take care of himself. Is Caffrey with him?"

"Yeah, he is. I know. The two of them together are pretty invincible. Still, I'll be worried until I know for sure they are okay," conceded Elizabeth.

"Sure, I don't blame you," sympathized Jones. "I'll be over there soon. Call me if anything changes before then, okay"

Elizabeth felt a little better as she hung up. Mozzie was listening intently to another news bulletin on tv.

_"Police are repeating their warning to stranded motorists that there are apparent snipers out on the snow blocked roads taking pot shots at helpless victims. Repeat: use extreme caution and try to take cover if you are along the road and you see a large black SUV approaching. There will be no rescue teams out on the roads until the snow lets up."_

Elizabeth buried her head in Mozzie's chest and began to sob. Mozzie awkwardly tried to comfort her and offered her another glass of champagne. Elizabeth distractedly took it and drank it quickly. She swayed and put her hand to her head slurring, "Mozz, I don' feel so good. Need to lie down."

Mozzie gently steered her to the couch and helped her lie down. When Clinton Jones arrived, she was snoring quietly.

Jones was startled to see Mozzie open the door, so Mozzie quickly explained his presence and pointed to Elizabeth sleeping on the couch. He explained lamely, "Uh, perhaps I offered her a little too much bubbly comfort."

Jones listened intently as Mozzie gave him all the information he had. Jones responded, "I think I'd better call Diana. I'll let the police know that Peter's out there, too. I'm sure as soon as they can, they'll put a copter up to survey the situation."

He called Diana and found her at home with a group of friends. She immediately offered to go out with Jones in the 4 wheeler, so he left to pick her up. He told Mozzie, "We'll keep trying to get Hughes. If you hear from him, let me know. He can mobilize tactical units with better equipment than we have."

Mozzie agreed and returned to sit by Elizabeth, poured himself another glass of champagne, and philosophically wished himself a happy new year.

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

The car sped on by without stopping. Peter and Neal didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed since they couldn't see the car to tell if it might be the snipers. Neal put the gun on the floor of the front seat.

Peter and Neal toasted each other as midnight came and went. Their main concern was staying warm enough through the night. They continued to turn the car on and off and huddle together. They left the lights off and tried to stay out of sight in case the SUV with the snipers returned.

As daylight approached, Neal was getting worried about Peter, who was fading in and out of coherence. He knew Peter would not be able to help in any effort to get the car on the road again. He tried his phone again, but he still had no connection.

The snow seemed to be letting up and Neal was conserving fuel enough that he thought they would be okay if a rescue team found them soon. The thing that scared him most at that point was a return of the psychos that shot them.

Neal had an idea. He carefully slid out of the driver's door of the car with the gun tucked in his waistband. He walked laboriously through the snow to a stand of trees near by. He picked up a few pine branches and then walked backwards parallel to the tracks he had made. When he got back to the car, he dropped the branches on the far side of the car.

When he crawled back into the car, it looked like two sets of footprints in the snow led away from the car toward the trees. He hoped that might mislead any attackers. As for the branches, they were fuel for a fire in case they needed it for warmth or to try to signal for help. He wasn't even sure if they had any matches, but he hoped so.

Neal shivered and removed his wet coat and spread it out to dry. He snuggled onto Peter and made sure they were both covered by Peter's coat. He kissed Peter's face and reassured, "Hey Buddy, stay with me a little longer. We're gonna be okay." 

Peter opened his eyes and tried to focus on Neal. The warmth of their bodies pressed together was warming Peter up again. He said wearily, "Hey Buddy, I'm still here. What time is it? Is it still snowing? Can you try to get some information from the radio again?"

Neal obliged, turning the car on again and glancing worriedly at the dwindling gas supply. They were heartened to hear the radio announcer say that the weather was clearing and rescue teams would soon be sent out onto the highways.

_"It's been a brutally cold snowy night, so police fear the worst, but many residents of this area are familiar with techniques for surviving the cold and they travel with emergency supplies,"_ reminded the voice. 

Peter moaned, "Neal, I think I'm still oozing blood from my leg. I'm so thirsty."

Neal held up a cup of champagne to his lips. They knew they had to be careful because alcohol could cause the blood flow to shift to the surface tissues, leaving the body core colder. However, they had no other food or drink with them.

The champagne seemed to buoy Peter somewhat. He looked gratefully at Neal and joked, "At least, I've got my love to keep to keep me warm."

Neal squeezed his arms around him and put his face against Peter's. He agreed, "As long as we're together, we'll make it."

Peter smiled wanly, "Well, I'm not going anywhere soon!"

Neal chuckled, "I guess you could stay we're stuck with each other!"

Peter laughed and groaned, "Ohh, now you're going to torture me with puns. What a way to start a new year."

Neal turned off the car again and explained to Peter about the decoy footsteps he had made leading away from the car. They agreed that once there were signs of traffic on the road again, they would turn on the emergency flashers back on, but they'd continue to lie low until then.

Peter was glad to hear that Neal had collected some wood for a fire in case they needed it. They huddled together and Neal suggested they sing to stay alert and generate a little heat. Peter joined him in a chorus of _Auld Lang Syne._

After that, they amused each other by proposing New Years resolutions for themselves and each other, chief among them, not getting shot and not getting stuck in the snow. Peter added mournfully, "Not disappointing Elizabeth." 

Neal toasted, "To a better New Years Eve this coming year."

The snow was finally stopping, but the wind was blowing the snow around so they had poor visibility. Still, as the sun came up, they began to feel a little more hopeful that they would be able to survive until help arrived.

In spite of their valiant efforts, though, they were weakening and their core body temperatures were dropping. They were both feeling very sleepy and had trouble holding onto onto coherent thoughts. Their hands and feet felt numb. They clung to each other desperately as the the gas in their car finally ran out. 

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

Jones fought through the snowy roads with Diana by his side. They had gathered emergency first aid supplies, blankets, weapons and ammunition. They were seriously looking out for the snipers as well as Peter's car. So far, no emergency vehicles were out on the roads yet.

At last, Diana cried, "Jones, look over there, in that snowbank by the side of the road. There's a car in there, isn't there?"

Jones slowed way down and peered through his windshield. He replied, "Yeah, I think it is. Damn, if Peter and Neal are in there, they're probably popsicles by now."

"Pull over slowly," suggested Diana. "We still need to watch out for the snipers. I'll get out and check the car while you cover me."

"Wait," Jones pointed toward the footsteps leading from the car. "What are those? Do you suppose they got out of the car?"

"Well, I'm going to find out," replied Diana determinedly. "You watch the road for company."

She jumped down from the SUV, well dressed for the cold weather in parka, ski pants, high boots and warm hat. She approached the car cautiously, noting the shattered driver's window blocked off by file folders. She wiped the snow from the windshield with her gloves but still didn't see anything.

Diana nodded at Clinton and slowly opened the car door, leading with her gun. When she climbed in, she gasped when she saw Neal lying on top of Peter on the floor of the backseat. Her first fear was that they were dead. There were bloodstains on both the front and back seats. 

Neal stirred sluggishly and managed to look up at Diana. He grinned foolishly and slurred, "Hi, Diana. Are you a mirage?"

Diana chuckled softly, "No Caffrey, I'm very real. Is Peter okay?"

Neal shook his head and a tear slid down his cheek. He said anxiously, "He's breathing but I can't wake him up.

"It's okay, Neal," Diana assured him. "We're here now. Jones is with me. We'll get you out of here. I'm going to help you come up front now. We'll get you into the warm SUV and then Jones can help me with Peter."

Neal nodded okay and weakly assisted as Diana gripped under his arms and pulled him forward. When she got him up in the front, she saw the gunshot wound on his left arm. She hurriedly opened the car door and half carried him to the SUV where Jones lifted him into the back seat and wrapped a couple of blankets around him.

Jones smiled, "Hey Caffrey, how are you doing? You feel like an icicle! Don't worry, we've got you now. You're going to be okay."

Neal was shivering hard, but he gripped Jones's arm and whispered urgently, "Peter! Get Peter. He's shot."

Jones reassured him, "We're going to get him right now. You just stay put okay?"

Jones joined Diana at the car as they tried to figure out how to get Peter off the floor of the back seat and then out of the cold car. Diana scrambled onto the back seat and reached down to feel for Peter's pulse. To her tremendous relief, she found one. Then she saw the blood on his right thigh.

"Jones, he's been shot in the leg. His pulse is weak. We need to get him out now," Diana urged.

"I'm with you," Jones confirmed. "How do you want me to grip him?" 

Together they worked to maneuver Peter off the floor onto the back seat, which required some acrobatics by Diana. They were considering how to move him to the front seat when they heard a shotgun blast. Looking out, they saw a large black SUV had pulled up in front of their own SUV.

They took cover as a figure dressed all in black emerged carrying a shotgun. Suddenly another shot rang out and Diana carefully raised her head to peek out. She was shocked to see Neal crawling out of the car with a gun in his hands. He pointed toward the figure in black and took another shot, wounding the assailant who was scrambling to get back into his car.

The big SUV pulled away and took off and Diana hurried to help Neal back into the car as he collapsed onto the snow. She said fervently, "Thanks Caffrey. You saved the day. Now let's get you back under the blankets."

He panicked and protested, "No, get Peter! I'm all right. Please! Get Peter."

Diana calmed him, "Jones has him. Come on, Neal. Back in the car. That's it. Come on. Get under the blankets."

Neal lost consciousness as Diana wrapped the warm wool blankets around him. The heater was blasting out warm air, too. Diana turned her attention back to Jones, who was struggling to get Peter out of the cold car. She rushed to assist him after scanning the road to be sure the black SUV was nowhere to be seen.

The two of them dragged Peter into their warm SUV and piled some blankets on him. Peter sluggishly opened an eye and moaned, "Neal!"

"Sshh, we got him. We've got you both. It's okay, boss," Diana soothed him. "You're both going to be okay."

"The shooter?" Peter mumbled. Diana frowned, "We haven't got him yet, but Caffrey scared him away. I think he wounded him."

Once their frozen passengers were secured and nestled in blankets, Diana continued to rub their extremities to stimulate their circulation. Jones climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the radio.

_"Highway Patrol report that, in the last hour, they attempted to stop a black SUV containing two men suspected of being the snipers that have been endangering stranded motorists on New York's rural highways. Unfortunately, the vehicle pulled away as the patrolman approached to question them. The patrolman was unharmed in the incident. A BOLO has been issued and the former warnings remain in effect."_

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

Mozzie jumped when Elizabeth's phone went off. He glanced at the Caller ID and saw that it was Reese Hughes. He quickly shook Elizabeth awake and handed her the phone. She answered it sleepily, looking at her watch to see what time it was.

Hughes said, "Oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I just received your message from last night. Is everything all right now. I tried calling Peter, but he didn't answer."

"No, no. You aren't disturbing me. Clinton Jones went out to look for Peter and Neal last night. He took Diana Berrigan with him, but I haven't heard from them yet," Elizabeth explained quickly.

"Hmmm, you say there were reports of snipers out there on Highway 9?" Hughes questioned. 

"Yes, Jones said to ask you to send a team to find them if you can. He was afraid they might need backup."

"OK, I'm going to try to contact Jones and Berrigan and see what their status is," Hughes agreed. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

"Oh, thank you, Reese. I've been so worried," Elizabeth said with relief.

"We'll take care of it," Hughes assured her. "I'm not going to lose my White Collar agents to a snowstorm, or a couple of crazy snipers either."

Mozzie smiled at Elizabeth and asked her, "Feeling better now? I take it the boss suit is sending the cavalry."

"Yes," Elizabeth said hesitantly. "I guess I fell asleep last night. Mozzie, did you stay here all night with me?"

"It was my pleasure, Elizabeth," Mozzie assured her with a slight bow. "Would you like some nice froie gras for breakfast?"

Elizabeth looked a little green and declined politely. She realized she was still wearing her party dress from the night before, but she felt too lethargic to go change. She dropped into a chair and sighed. Mozzie went over and patted her shoulder. He soothed, "It's going to be all right. We should hear something any time now." He reached over and turned on the television and sat down to wait for the next news update.

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

Jones drove carefully down the snow packed highway back toward the city. He didn't see any other cars on the road until he realized that there was a car up ahead of him. Diana was in back ministering to Peter's wound and trying to keep him awake. She offered a little hot coffee to both of the injured men.

Jones heard a helicopter above before he saw it. His phone rang and, when he saw who was calling, he answered it on speaker through a Bluetooth connection. 

Hughes's voice greeted them, "Everyone doing okay out there? I've sent a team to assist you if necessary. I'd appreciate an update on Burke and Caffrey when you find them."

Jones smiled and responded, "We've got them both. They are suffering from mild to moderate hypothermia, but we're warming them up now. Peter was shot in the right thigh and Caffrey was shot in the left upper arm, apparently by the snipers. We had an encounter with them, but Caffrey was able to scare them off. He wounded one of them."

Hughes remarked irritably, "Three trained FBI agents and Caffrey was the one who shot at them?"

"Ah, yes sir. Agent Berrigan and I were extracting Burke from his car at that time," explained Jones. "Sir, has Highway 9 been reopened yet?"

"No, I don't believe it has. They're sending plows out now," Hughes informed him. "If any highway patrol give you any problem, show your badges and refer them to me."

"Yes sir. Thanks for the backup. I take it there's been no further sighting of the snipers," Jones confirmed.

"Not yet, but we're going to get them. They shot a federal agent and a consultant for the FBI," Hughes said vehemently. "Let us know if you see them, but don't try to take them down yourselves. I want you to get Burke and Caffrey to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Will do, sir," replied Jones. "Uh, Peter, uh, Agent Burke would like you to let his wife know he's okay."

"Will do," said Hughes kindly. "Tell Peter I'll take care of it personally."

Jones peered ahead as he gained on the car ahead of him. He drew his breath in as he recognized the black SUV. He cursed, "Damn! Diana have a look ahead."

Diane asked, "Have we got communication with the back up team yet?"

Jones responded, "I'll relay a message to them now. Do you think the helicopter sighted them?"

"Don't know. Maybe we can herd them into the team up ahead. Stay on their tail and keep them in sight," Diana commanded.

The SUV suddenly veered off onto a side road to the right, heading out across a snowy field. The road was hardly even visible with all the snow, but the 4 wheel drive vehicle had no trouble with it.

Jones swung to the right and followed it. He called out, "Hold on, everyone! It's gonna a be a bumpy ride."

Diana got a tight grip on Peter and looked anxiously at Neal. She asked, "You okay, Caffrey?"

Neal nodded weakly and concurred, "Follow them. Don't let them get away."

When they were out of sight of the main road, the black SUV skidded to a halt and spun around so it was facing Jones's vehicle. A shotgun emerged from the passenger window and Jones yelled, "Duck! Everyone take cover."

He skidded around the big black car. Diana told him, "Let me jump out here and use our car for cover. My assault rifle trumps their shotgun any day."

Jones objected, "Hughes said we shouldn't engage them. I'm trying to get an alert out to our back up now."

Diana exclaimed, "We're not letting them go." Peter raised his head and nodded, "Go Diana."

She jumped lightly to the ground without slamming the door. She was able to quickly grab the man with the shotgun, her rifle pointed at his back. The startled man dropped the shotgun. She ordered the driver, "You, out of the car now. I can kill him and you both before you can get your foot on the gas."

Jones had quietly gotten out and sneaked around to the driver's door while Diana had him distracted. He yanked the door open and pulled the man to the ground, planting his foot on his back.

They looked back toward the road and saw an armada of police cars and vans headed toward them, lights flashing and sirens blaring. The copter hovered overhead. 

The leader of the back up team quickly took control of the situation. He complimented, "Nice work, Agent Berrigan, Agent Jones. We'll take it from here. You have orders to get your passengers to the hospital, unless you need any medical assistance from us."

They checked Peter and Neal briefly and Jones headed back to the road. He grinned at Diana, "Great start to the new year!"

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

Lying under heating blankets on stretchers in a cubicle in the Emergency Department, Peter and Neal received their anxious visitors. Elizabeth, still in her festive black dress, Mozzie in his dapper tux, and Hughes in casual slacks and sweater, excitedly chattered about their ordeal and celebrated their survival.

All three were happy and relieved to see that the two missing men were alive and not hurt too badly. Hughes updated them on the status of the prisoners they had captured, assuring them that the snipers were safely in custody and ready for interrogation by Diana. Jones had gone to return the 4 wheel drive SUV to the motor pool.

Both of the patients had been given narcotics for pain and were smiling broadly. Peter reached over for Neal's hand. He winked at him and said gratefully, "Thanks, Buddy."

Neal gave him a beautiful smile and told him, "Happy New Year, Peter. We'll never forget this one."

HHHHHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYNNNNNEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYEEEEEAAAAARRRRR 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.betterhealth.vic.gov.au/health/healthyliving/hypothermia
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV. (Now on Netflix & Amazon, too)


End file.
